The birth of the Scarlet Devil
by Jh226
Summary: We dwell into the past of Remilia and Flandre Scarlet, seeing how they become who they are as you see today, as told by Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion herself.
1. Chapter 1

_When one has lived for hundreds of years. Life becomes a game, and a hunt for entertainment._

It was the darkest hour in the mansion. Midnight had come, and I, the mistress of the mansion, did nothing but sit, my head propped on my hand that aptly was positioned on the arm of my chair. I looked across the main foyer, the slow moving feeling of the day making everything all the more painful for me. Was this fate? Was I to suffer of boredom until someone ends my suffering? I had always wondered what was to come of me in the end. To me, it was all just life's way of punishing me for whatever bad I had done. But who was to say? Not I, certainly. My eyes slowly began closing. Sure, I had just woken up a few hours past, but who cares? I was tired…and at the same time…I needed to think a bit. Once my eyes were completely sealed, my mind began racing, as memory after memory began flashing by me now.

**500 years in the past. Remilia's age: 11. Flandre's age: 6.**

"Big sister!" I heard the shrill cry of my younger sister, Flandre, calling out to me now. Her voice was still all squeaky, but it was showing a little bit of age. That is, as much age as a 6 year old can muster. She at least didn't sound like a baby anymore. Looking outside, the streets of France were empty, for at 5:30 in the morning, here in this town, work started at 7:00, and often, the most you'd see on the streets were drunkards, and patrols searching for thieves. The legends of the vampires ran thick in this town, though. It was why we the people stayed in our houses. Upon doing so, the least we were granted was the safety of the weak wooden doors. Regardless, I lost myself in thought, and smiled to Flandre. "Yes, yes, I'm getting out of bed…" Saying this, she gave a nod, and turned her body around, walking out from my room. At this exact hour, I and Flandre woke up to watch the sunrise. It was the beauty that we seemed to only enjoy. The radiant rays, the colors, the clouds. Everything just seemed so…perfect when we saw it. Getting up, I'd slip into my shoes, leaving my night gown on, and following her outside of the room.

Upon following her outside to watch the sunrise, I'd look around the room. Our parents were still asleep, it appeared…No matter. Not like they cared that Flandre and I were doing this. I'd sit down next to her on one of the chairs, looking out the window of the room, the warm coating from the sun coming onto us, and the orange-yellowish bright light causing us to shield our eyes. I smiled for a moment, and looked over to her. "You know, you are going to want to preserve all these moments as a child…Everyone always says, it's all fun and games until you hit 14. And I'm vastly approaching that age, my dear sister. Pray you make the best of this." She'd blink for a moment, and nod, smiling as well. All seemed fine for a moment, until we heard rustling from behind us, our parents having woken up from something. This was obvious by the look on their face. My father, the man with the long light blue hair, stared us both down, and grumbled. "You two know that you shouldn't be up at this hour." He was always grumpy, an alcoholic fool, just like anybody would expect to find in an old, rundown tavern. As for my mother, she always seemed like she had just crawled out of a sewer. She brushed her unnaturally dirty, long blonde hair to the side, looking at us, with about as much scorn as our father did, though, her anger seemed to be beaten out by his, since he was more aggressive. She just chewed your ears off. Our father would actually beat us, if we did wrong.

Me and Flandre both knew well to avoid conflict with them, and got up, nodding. "Very sorry!" we both said this, and quickly walking into our shared room, closing the door, but making sure not to slam it, lest we provoke them into thinking we were being disrespectful to them. Once we got inside, me and Flandre both got into our beds, her looking across the room and at me now, whispering. "What do you think its like, big sister? Going outside at night? I mean...it is nice being safe and all, but…night just seems to pretty. And mysterious. All the brave things lurk in the night. So why don't we become brave and go outside in the night?" I'd nod, giggling, and whispering back. "Alright. Maybe we can get away from Mother and Father for long enough to actually do some playing? I know there's a small forest south of here, so why not go in there? Sure, big bad wolves, but we can climb, and wolves cannot!" Saying this, we'd nod, agreeing that tonight, we'd go out. Tonight, we'd play in the dark, and come back the bravest children of our small little community. But first, we had to complete daily life…oh well! The days go by fast, so I will have nothing to worry about.

**12:00 AM That night.**

After the usual routine of the cleaning, learning, and listening, the time was finally come! Flandre and I could finally go out into the night. We were always told tales of big slender, black, tentacle men who walked in the forest at night, in hunt of little girls and boys alike. We never bought into it. Neither did we buy into the whole vampire rubbish! Slowly and carefully crawling out from the window, me and Flandre were both ready to set out, being sure to creep about, and not to draw attention to ourselves. Upon stepping into the woods, an uneasy feeling filled both me and my sister's minds full of fear, and doubt. But me, being the stubborn and brave older sister I was, pressed on, saying: "It's okay, I'm here, and I'll protect you." As our small feet pattered against the ground, falling and making crunching noises, we came to a sudden halt. A man, curled up in a ball, sitting on the ground in front of us. No noises, no nothing. Just him. I'd nudge Flandre to move back a bit, and stepped forwards, looking over him. "Excuse me, mister. Are you okay?" I was a fool to do this. And I should have told Flan to run. Just as I spoke, his head shot up, his lips curling into a grin as vampires' teeth were seen from within his mouth, my eyes widening. "A vampire! F-Fla—"Before I got the chance to speak, the _thing _Biting into my neck, it's iron grip on my shoulders, and my eyes wavering as it did this. Did I suddenly feel so woozy? As this happened, I felt my body near collapsing before, something struck me, feeling my eyes begin changing, as well as many other attributes of my body…it began pulsating with magic. I looked at my younger sister, who was terrified to death, and was not sure what to say…My rage, and thirst began growing, though, me hoping that she'd help, and also, not taking the hint and running! As the man let me go, my mind was consumed by rage and thirst. I couldn't think any more. My weight shifted, body straightening and my eyes twitching now.

It seemed as if I hadn't had a care in the world anymore, my fists clenching…my eyes were now a scarlet red color. Flandre stepped forwards to me, a frown on her face, worried. "Big sister, are you okay?" Her hand touched my shoulder, jolting back. "You're cold! Do you need anything? Are you okay? I—" Just as she said this, I'd lunge forwards, grabbing onto her shoulders, and straddling her down to the ground, tears beginning to form on her face as she was getting scared from what was going on. Without thinking, and without hesitation, I sank my fangs into her neck, a yelp coming from her as she tried pushing me off...her blood…oh how sweet it was…the red liquid sank down from her neck into my stomach, providing me a meal…but, I realized I was killing her. I could not allow myself to stoop to such a level. I couldn't just kill her. I would decide to do whatever I could with my 'newfound body', eventually; somehow I injected a poison into her that would help change her also. She lay on the ground, eyes wide, the color beginning to drain from her eyes, and red began to take over. I got up, and began heading towards our house. I needed the help of our father and mother. As much as we hate them. As much as they hurt us. We needed them! As I rushed over, and opened the door, they both looked over at me, apparently having not gone to bed, it seemed, and father grabbing a knife, holding it defensively. I was unaware of my appearance, but…blood soaked dress, red eyes, and fangs dripping with blood. I was definitely intimidating for them, it seemed.

"By the gods, they've got our daughter…both of them!" She said, assuming Flandre had been taken as well, our father holding the knife out. "Come here, little vampire. You can take my daughters appearance, I see. But you aren't her." It was like he cared for us. It was like we even mattered. After he wronged us for so long, he had no right to act as a father. He'd rush forwards, knife still in hand, not wanting to attack, and not wanting to bite him…I wasn't hungry, and that was the only attack I knew. Before I could throw my hands up to defend myself, he stopped, ever so suddenly, his body looking as if it was starting to be pumped full of air, his eyes widening, shaking, and dropping the knife. Taking one step back, his entire body had exploded from the amount of air that seemed to have been pumped into his body…but how? Looking behind me, I saw Flandre, hand extended, a growl emanating from her lips. I sighed. We had to get out of here, before the guards came. Grabbing Flandre by the wrist, I began tugging her along with me, leaving the door open for the world to see us escaping from the pile of flesh and gore that used to be our father…Now we had done it…There was no going back.

**Present Time**

My eyes snapped open slightly, realizing that I was borderline asleep...actually, I was sleeping. Sighing, regardless, I'd look up to see my head maid tilting her head. "Are you okay, Milady?" I simply nodded, and stood up straight from my seat. There was much time to contemplate the past. But now was not the time. At least, in this position, on a chair, with my head maid wondering if I was okay, was certainly not good. Maybe I could think about it over a cup of tea…Looking up, I smiled to her. "Sakuya, would you get some tea and cookies ready? I'm feeling in the mood to sit outside for a while. Maybe watch nature do it's weird thing it does…whatever that is." Sakuya would nod bowing, and heading out to go get the stuff ready. We still had a long night, now didn't we?


	2. Chapter 2

Pouring tea into the cup, taking away the tea tray. It was part of my job it seemed. A job I did enjoy, but a difficult one all the same. It's always been like this, working for milady that is...I've always wondered what would have happened if she never found me, and took me in…it could have been dreary, or it could have been better….

**15 years ago, Gensokyo's city streets.**

It was dawn of that day, the sun was sinking deeply into its well deserved slumber after warming the people of the city up, and now the moon was taking the place of the sun. It comes the time where all the oddities came about to look at the night stands, what people were selling, and what was going on. Me? I was but a measly six year old girl, sitting about in the alleys, ragged clothing. It was truthfully the epitome of 'poor person'. Sitting where I did normally, I had my arms entangled around my legs, tugging them closer to my body, my knees rested up against my chin.

Sighing, I looked up at all the people moving. So many funny faces came out at night. It was like the daytime hurt them…though, knowing Gensokyo, day time may actually hurt some of them. It was all strange. She used to live in a human village before, but why is almost nobody here in the main city human? Rarely, you saw a Miko or a worker at a stall who was a human, rarely would you see a male, but there were even some male stall owners. Regardless, I still was the odd one out of the bunch, sitting down in the dirt, watching as the bigger people walked about. I let out a heavy sigh. It was always at this time the stall owner to the right of me was closing, and often handed over some scraps to me. Unlike everyone else, he didn't like seeing a poor girl starve. The only issue was, this man was old and decrepit. He told me he'd gladly take me in, but that his wife was already frail and sickly. He knew I could help, however, his wife already said she'd rather it just be them for the last years of her life.

Coming out from the stall, the man known as Mr. Yoshimoto came over to me, holding a nice pot filled with the normal leftovers. Rice gruel, the occasional veggies here and there, and some mostly eaten apples. It was what he normally brought out, the apples being his snack for while he's in the stand. "Now then, it has been a busy day, dear girl, but I'm afraid tomorrow, I won't be here." My eyes fell to the floor. His words stung like a needle. He wouldn't be here?! But…but…then what? I hated feeling alone or hungry...Or both. Looking up, I nodded, graciously taking the food he had offered, before something caught both our attention. Two thugs had made their way over, the both of them were poor, like me, but rather than being a beggar, they were the bullies around here, stealing whatever they can.

One of them looked towards Mr. Yoshimoto, giving a chuckle as he easily toppled over the old man. "Oi pops! You're giving food to little kids now? Why not us, eh? We're hungry too y'know!" They'd look to each other, nodding as they easily pried my food out of my hand, me reaching up to try and snatch it back, but it was no use, they kicked me back to the mud, shivering, feeling hopeless and defenseless. My eyes caught eye of something, though, a knife up in his stand. Sneaking up, over the knocked out body of Mr. Yoshimoto, grabbing the knife from the stall. Nobody has noticed yet, which was good…I hadn't been caught just yet. Gripping it tightly in my hand, I had stood up behind them not exactly towering over their sitting bodies as they sloppily ate their food, but I was still taller than their sitting forms. Holding the knife over my head, I let out a stab with the blade to the first one's head, the knife being sharp enough to make a clean hole right into the bottom of his skull, hitting his cerebellum, and making sure he was unable to move. I knew not of a human's anatomy at the time, but I knew heads were precious, and stabbing the head is a guaranteed kill most of the time. The other looked my way with a horrified glance, his eyes widening, dropping the food he had in his hands and mouth and starting to run. I held the blade tight in my hand, throwing it with all my might, the strangely natural precision able to stab him right in the back of the neck, hitting his major arteries as he made a feint squeal, toppling over beginning to suffer, unable to call for help. The giggling of a small voice caught my attention, unable to attack due to no knife, but I stayed ready with my fists balled up, looking at the figure sitting upon what appeared to be mid-air. "My my, young one, you seem to have a natural talent for killing. I didn't expect to catch a hunter of sorts being a poor, defenseless, hungry beggar…hehehe" She felt the need to add the giggle, only to add to her seemingly 'innocent' appearance. She looked as if she was 11, which made her only a few years older than me at that point. Though, something about her speech said she was older… "It would be a pity leaving such a defenseless, yet dangerous girl out here alone, 2 dead bodies and a knocked out witness." She'd grin to me, shrugging. "But…I can take one for the team. Do you have a name?" I shook my head, looking down, replying in my normally meek voice: "No…" She'd nod for a minute, walking towards me as she put a hand on my head. "Sakuya shall be your name from now on. It means to be in the fullness of blood, as a testament to your skill." She smiled down slightly to me, that warm feeling coming over me…affection. I was happy. Almost as happy as finding scraps that weren't spoiled or already owned. I smiled back, a big, open mouth grin. There must have been food still on my teeth, or something like that, because soon after the small mistress replied: "You're going to have to work on that smile, though."

**Present day.**

I sighed, looking up from the chair in my room, up at the sky that was bleached a tint of red thanks to the scarlet moon, resting my head on my hand. "Jeez…" I said out loud to myself, sighing. "Thinking back on it…Lady Remilia was generous to take me in…I wonder what she actually saw in me, other than skills with knives." I was to sit there, to ponder, before it began reaching my bedtime. I had to sleep in order to take care of milady later today…but the question still irked me. Why, Lady Remilia? Why take in a poor beggar girl? I guess I'd learn later on in my life. After all, I'm mortal, and I have to cherish my time with her…


End file.
